Keep On Running, If You Can
by Insomnia-Calling
Summary: What if Harry doubted that he'd forever stay in the wizarding world and made it so that he could be a successful muggle as well. When Voldemort comes back at the end of Harry's fourth year Harry disappears to the muggle world, can the wizards follow him?
1. How We Do Things

**Title: Keep on running, if you can**

_Summary: What if Harry had doubted that he would forever stay in the wizarding world and made it possible that he could be a successful muggle as well. When Voldemort comes back at the end of Harry's fourth year and Harry disappears, where else would he go but blend in with the millions of muggles in the world at a boarding school for the troubled. After all his muggle records do show him attending st Brutus for the incurably criminal. As the entire wizarding is in uproar and numerous wizards are sent out to look for him he has to learn how to survive and fit in with criminally inclined teenagers. Can the wizarding world find the Boy-Who-Lived before it's too late, or will Harry happily spend the rest of his life in peace from the war that is brewing._

(Author note: I don't own anything but what I came up with)

Chapter one- How we do things

When Harry potter found out he was a wizard at age 11 and was likely to spend much of his next years of life in the wizarding world he was unsure about what it would bring. He had lived his entire life up to that point believing he was like everyone else only to find he was supremely different. Not only was he different to what others would class as normal. He was also different to what wizards would call normal. According to Hagrid who had introduced him to the wizarding world he was famous. He knew about famous people from listening to his aunt gossip to the neighbours about them as well as reading all those magazines. What he had gathered about being famous is that lots of people liked to talk about you and not always in a good way. Whatever you do is somehow shown to the public and they all have expectations of you. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be famous if that's what it meant but he clearly wouldn't have a choice. This worried him because if everyone would be paying attention to what he did and he knew nothing about the new world he would be joining, then it was inevitable that he would make a fool of himself. He didn't know the first thing about the wizarding world, Hagrid hadn't told him anything much apart from what came up on his first journey to the strange new world. He was a wizard and so he felt it was his right and his obligation to know as much as possible about being a good wizard, but since Hagrid had stopped him from buying any books that weren't on his school list he had no source of information. That was apart from his aunt. After all she had been his mum's sister and they had grown up together so she must have learned some things about the world that was hidden from her. He normally avoided his aunt so he didn't get on her bad side but it was important he knew all he could before September the 1st. so gathering up all the courage available to him at 11 years of age he went to ask his aunt what she knew. It might not end well but it was his only option.

He'd waited for his uncle and cousin to leave the house because she wouldn't reveal anything if those two could over hear. He hadn't had to wait for long, his uncle still had work and since it was the summer holidays his cousin went round his friend piers polkiss's house almost every day. So on one of these days Harry shuffled his way into the kitchen where his aunt was disinfecting all the counter tops after having cooked lunch on them. He tried not to scuff the tiled floors as that would surely spell a bad start.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry called quietly as he stood meekly next to the dining table.

"What do you want boy?" petunia had turned around so she could scowl at the mop head boy in front of her for sullying her kitchen while she tried to clean it.

"Well you see, well um, I just wanted to, um, ask you some, uh, questions about m. m. magic" Harry managed to stutter out. The look his aunt gave him could induce heart attacks to the weak. Harry averted his eyes to the counter top. He'd known this would be a risk but he had to try. If he had been looking at his aunt he would have seen a number of emotions cross his aunts face, From disgust of the word magic to indecision of whether or not to help her nephew. She had always distanced herself from her sister's son knowing he would leave like her sister had when he got older. Over the years she had grown used to disparaging and neglecting him. But now he was leaving soon and there could be no risk in growing attached in the short time before September 1st.

She had been a recent mother when her nephew was dumped on her doorstep and she still hurt from her sister abandoning her and getting herself killed before they could make amends. But as a mother her instincts had wanted to care for the boy, only her emotions couldn't allow it. Seeing the boy, Harry stood there and asking for her help for the first time in years made her heart twinge. She sat herself at the dining table to prepare herself for the emotions this would undoubtedly bring up.

"Okay ask your questions and I'll tell you what I know." Harry looked at his aunt in shock; he had hoped but hadn't truly thought his aunt would help him. He didn't know where this change in attitude had come from but he wasn't going to waste it.

Harry cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about what goes on at Hogwarts or what happens afterwards, did my mum ever write home telling you about what wizards do or if they do anything odd I should know about, can you tell me everything you know about wizards and magic?" Harry was very nervous thinking that his aunt had been playing a joke on him and would punish him for speaking so outrageously about magic. He hoped she wouldn't, so far all he knew was from his school books he read every night and they were only about the subjects he would be taking. There had to be more to a secret society of wizards and witches than learning magic.

His aunt seemed to fortify herself against the questions he asked. "Okay you have to understand that I don't know much, I only had glimpses of the world my sister was in but I'll try." that was more than Harry could wish for.

"Most of what I know is from the books Lilly got before she went to Hogwarts and the letters she sent home about what she was doing. There is seven years of school and each year is split into four groups, Lilly called them houses, she was a Gryffindor she was always writing about a friend she had in Slytherin and that her house mates disliked him because of his house. There was also Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She said a hat sorted them but I don't know what that could mean, absurd if you ask me." Yes well I supposed you think magic is absurd Harry thought in his head.

"You sleep in dorms with your year's house mates and go to lessons with them, Lilly was always writing about all the interesting things they were learning her favourite was charms I think. They have a sport where people fly on brooms I don't know much about it because Lilly didn't pay much attention to it she was always more into her studies. I think in your third year at school you are allowed to a village near the school on certain weekends as well as adding extracurricular classes to your schedule, she raved for a week about Arithmacy and ancient runes I think she took a creature class as well, these were added onto her normal classes. I believe that in the fifth year of schooling you have exams like G.C.S.E's called O.W.L's which decide which classes you can take as well as career counselling. I remember the tirade Lilly threw that year because normal born students couldn't get a job in the ministry she was almost ready to leave the wizarding world that year because with such a small population they don't have many jobs to obtain elsewhere. In the seventh year you take N.E.W.T's which are like A levels and then you graduate to find a job, start a family, get a house. Wizards have longer life spans than we do you see but they marry and have children very young, most only out of school like your parents. It is likely with wizarding parents yourself you will work for the ministry and I'm sure you'll have a large inheritance because your farther was well off for a young man. He was what's called a pureblood those with no non magical blood in them the pure bloods are the crème of the crop to wizards. That's all I can tell you about the practical part of things, I didn't pay too much attention to it all as I had my own schooling to attend to." His aunt unbeknownst to her was exactly what Harry was looking for. She was a well spring of information, though that prejudice against people with non magical parents seems very barbaric to him he didn't much like discrimination, which he'd learned about in school, he would've though wizards could accept everything.

"The largest wizard past time I suppose would be that broom game I mentioned it's their only sport I think. Lilly spoke of the high society wizards having balls and other functions. They appear to be very old fashioned from the clothes they wear, lack of electricity and the fact that they use quills and parchment; I couldn't believe it when she told me. They haven't advanced nearly as much as we normal people have. But that also means they don't have as much of an issue as we do with the rebelling teenagers and all the bad things we have in the news with the new technology." Harry made a disgruntled sound at her disrespecting his precious technology.

"I didn't hear from her as much after she graduated because of course I married your uncle Vernon and got on with my life and she got dragged into that blasted war the wizards were having. I could see it in our news, all the mysterious deaths and odd weather but that's supposedly done with now." The weird look his aunt gave him made him positive she knew he was partly responsible for the war ending, but apparently she wasn't going to say anything. "I'm afraid that's all I can think of, all I can suggest is getting some books on what you want to know." His aunt had given him lots of new information but he was sure that was barley a dent in what he should know. With the way things were going he might as well just stay out of the wizarding world, by the sound of it he was getting in way over his head, he didn't even know how to use a quill!

"Thank you aunt petunia" Harry gave a small smile of gratefulness. Petunia sniffed and nodded, she had done her bit it was up to him now so she just got up and continued to clean as Harry made his way to his room.

Up in his room Harry was thinking over everything he'd been told. What if he couldn't cut it after Hogwarts he didn't want to have to survive on his inheritance? What if because he wasn't brought up as a wizard he was only as good as a muggle born to their ministry? He wouldn't have continued with regular schooling so he'd be useless in the regular world, he'd be a failure like his aunt used to call his dad. This wizarding stuff made everything so complicated. Before those letters started he'd had it all planned out. He would make it through primary school which he had then he'd do his best in high school away from Dudley and try to get some form of scholarship to get as far away from the Dursley's as possible and have a successful career in future technology. The magical world didn't even have technology so how was he supposed to satisfy his wonderment of electricity. It wasn't like he could go to both a wizard and a muggle school there wasn't enough of him for that.

He flopped down on his lumpy bed in frustration. What did other muggle born children do when they got their letters? Did they just leave the normal world and drop everything they had planned for their life to go for this possibility of a magic world that they wouldn't even be treated as equals in. He was so frustrated at not knowing he was a wizard before now. Couldn't he just be normal for once? His aunt and uncle had always called him a freak. Probably because they knew he was a wizard but it had always made him want to be as normal as he could be. He'd gone to school done his work been well behaved for the teachers, behaved for his family and done all the chores he was given to his best ability. But it turns out he was genetically abnormal so no matter what he did it wouldn't change anything.

Without a normal education he would never pass his G.C.S.E's or A levels needed to get a normal job if he were to want to do so because that's mainly what you needed for a non magical job. And then to be more specific you went to university to get a degree. He could always home school himself. He could split his time between doing his magical work and learning what he would've been learning at a normal school that way he could sign up to do his exams when he was supposed to. But how would he know what he was supposed to be learning and would he have the time.

Sometime while he was thinking over just what he was going to do he heard both Dudley and his uncle come in and not long after that everyone was called to dinner by his aunt. Maybe after dinner he could ask her for advice. She'd helped him earlier maybe it wasn't a once off.

Dinner time was as strained as it had ever been with his uncle pointedly pretending he didn't exist and his aunt and Dudley going along with it. It was after the meal when his uncle and cousin went to watch TV in the front room that he approached his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry called once again.

"Yes" well at least she didn't scowl this time, but she also didn't look up from the dishes she was attending.

"I was wondering if there was a possibility that I could learn the non magical stuff while I was away at school so that when the time came I could get qualifications in both worlds, only I won't know what I should be learning and I don't know if I'll have time so I thought that maybe I could ask you" Harry held his breathe as he waited in suspense for his aunt to say something. For a while she just stared at the sink.

"If you truly feel like this is something you want to do then I'm sure you'll be able to do it, it would mean giving up some of the spare time you have and you likely will have to do studying in the holidays but if you felt up to it I could send you the things that Dudley has to do at Smeltings and you could send your finished work to a tutor to check your doing it right." Aunt petunia was going to help him Harry thought in wonderment. Today had been an odd.

"How do I get a tutor like that and wont uncle Vernon get mad if he sees any owls nearby?" the idea was good but he didn't want to burden his aunt now of all times by causing trouble for her with his uncle.

"Your uncle will be away at work and your cousin at Smeltings, Dudley has already been told to mail me everything he is doing so I will just pass it onto you during the day when no one is here just make sure your bird is here once a week. I'll send you the assignments and you can complete them to send back to me and I will send them to a tutor which I will hire for you before you leave for school, I'll send her your current grades and she will correspond with me only to keep your magic a secret, when I mail you new assignments if they're available I'll send you back your marked work. I will only continue to help you with this as long as you maintain above a B average once you drop below that mark you have two assignments to bring it back up or it will be clear that it would only be a waste of time to continue the system, okay so leave it up to me for the time being, I'll take you out tomorrow so we can get you books to study from and normal pens and paper."

"Thank you so much aunt petunia" Harry still didn't like his aunt very much but she was helping his so he would be grateful for all she did.


	2. Overview Of Harry's Years

Don't really know what to call this as it isn't a chapter…?

Overview of Harry's Years

(Author note: Because Harry had a different start in this story some parts of the story line would of been changed. So I can get right into the main part of the story line I apologise for only over viewing his years before hand but I don't have the patience to go through them all.)

After Mrs. Weasley showed Harry how to get onto the platform he meets Hermione and they bond over their love of learning about magic and become close friends straight away. When Ron enters the compartment for a place to stay Harry defends Hermione from him but Ron apologises and stays with them, so Harry is always closer to Hermione than Ron. Harry still dislikes Malfoy because of his pure blood propaganda but he doesn't think all Slytherins are horrible. He tries harder at his school work getting mainly exceeds expectations and outstandings apart from the occasional acceptable in potions because professor Snape makes him nervous. He was offered a place on the Quidditch team after the scene in flying lessons but because of his extra learning for the muggle world he turns it down so he has more time to study. Ron get angry at Harry for never doing anything fun and always studying even more than Hermione does but Harry pays him no mind and continues to do the assignments his aunt sends him getting them back with A's in the sciences and math and B's in most others, his favourite was physics and he studies ahead as well as learning about all the advancements in technology. Harry feels something is off about professor Quirrel and overhears him talking about letting the troll into the castle that him Hermione and Ron had fought off. When he goes down the trapped door, Harry Hermione and Ron still follow him and the book ends as normal, though Harry is disillusioned with the headmaster after their talk in the infirmary.

During his summer he works hard trying to get ahead in his non magical studies so he can have more free time at school. When dobby the house elf drops by, he is less desperate to go back to Hogwarts but says he has to any way because he still wants to learn magic. His aunt is furious at him for using magic when she knew he wasn't allowed and threatens to get rid of his tutor. Because he didn't go over Ron's in the summer he is the only one locked out of the platform and he writes a letter to his head of house professor McGonagall. Professor Snape comes and gets him by apparating. He continues with his studies but when the chamber of secrets gets opened he falls behind in his studies for obsessing about what could be causing it. His aunt warns him so he writes back telling her the situation but she didn't care. So he has to keep up his studies as well as fretting over the chamber of secrets. His year hits an all time low when Hermione is petrified and he loses lots of sleep. When Ginny is taken into the chamber Harry goes to save her. When he is recovering in the hospital wing his grades fall and after lots of discussion between his aunt and professor McGonagall, whom he told about his extra studies, she relents as long as he catches up in the summer.

In third year his aunt Marge is less harsh on him after his aunt lets it slip that he's getting amazing grades in school so instead of belittling him she ignores him. That means he avoids running away and blowing up his aunt. He is less interested in the escaped Azkaban prisoner because he doesn't have time as next year he will be starting his G.C.S.E's he takes arithmancy and care of magical creatures. So he has free time for his extra studying. He gets concerned over Hermione's disappearing acts and her tired state. When things around the prisoner start heating up he buries himself in the library away from the Dementors. He has lessons with professor Lupin and finds out he was his dads friend. They get closer and Harry confronts him about his lycanthropy after Snape covers their lesson. The discovery that black is his god farther ripped a hole in his heart. When the scene in the shrieking shack happens he is disappointed that both Black and Lupin forgot him for most of his life.

Before fourth year Ron invites him to the Quidditch world cup where he is shocked at the appearance of the dark mark. When school starts he researches all he can find about the years when you-know-who was around, he doesn't like the sound of it. When his name is entered into the tri-wizard tournament he is frustrated that no one believes him and once again he buries himself in his school work and with Hermione's help he learns spells which would be useful in a tournament. As the year goes on he is irritated at the blatant disregard for the health of an underage wizard, and draws away from everyone at school, even Hermione whose belief in faculty and those in charge makes her believe that the adults are doing what they should do. For the ball he invited Hermione as his date but she is already going with Krum so he asks one of the only other girls he knows, Ginny. When he has to save her form the lake the first time he finishes first after just going there and back without helping the others. He survives through Voldemort's resurrection with only a scar on his arm and decides that the wizarding world has had enough chances and so far his life was in danger every year without fail. With the rise of lord Voldemort everything could only go downhill so during his summer he talks to his aunt about transferring. Sadly because his records show him attending st Brutus, the only schools that will take him are ones with disreputable characters attending. He settles on a school in the middle of nowhere in the English countryside and prepares himself during the summer for what he's up against.


	3. On My Way

Keep On Running. If You Can

_(Author Note- thank you to those who have reviewed I hope I have taken into account everything you have said, I really appreciate your help, as for why its Snape/Harry you'll find out but don't worry or sorry to disappoint, which ever it is but, its NOT SLASH, well this story isn't anyway. Also I would like to know if you would rather shorter chapters but more of them or longer chapters and less. My shorter ones would at most be 2000 words and my longer ones at least 4000. Just let me know if you want.)_

Chapter two- On My Way

Today was the day he would leave for his new school. He and his aunt had been planning it since he had gotten back for summer. He had approached his aunt the night he got back with his request to transfer schools and now all of his muggle studying would pay off. Harry liked being prepared, he had hoped this wouldn't be a possibility he should plan for but now he was glad he had. when his aunt had helped him figure out how he would once again become a muggle he could of sworn he saw her smiling far to much then again she had always wanted a normal family and now the one oddity that was her wizard nephew was about to become just any other nephew, if Harry could become just any other nephew or any other anything for that matter. It seemed no matter what happened he was always in trouble, always at the centre of things and this made him more than most things.

A prime example at the moment would be his school placement. His uncle unlike his aunt had learned to hate Harry for himself as well as just fear his magic. Where as his aunts dislike for him stemmed from her deep rooted hatred of all things magic. instead of letting Hogwarts carry on with whatever plan they had set up for all students who came from the muggle world so the authorities wouldn't go looking for them, his uncle had to be difficult. It seemed that his uncle hadn't wanted anyone checking out the reliability of his nephews story by checking his files and so had listed him as going to St Brutus' on his records. When he had turned eleven and gone off to Hogwarts his uncle must have made arrangements so it showed up on his file. So technically his relatives hadn't been lying when ever they told anyone what school he went to, because to a muggle he really did go to St Brutus'. Harry would've been fine with this small bit of deceit if it hadn't affected him, but as he and his aunt had begun looking for schools Harry could go to, it appeared that students who went to St Brutus' weren't accepted at any school. In fact most schools shunned Harry for the undoubtedly criminally insecure boy his files declared he was. This narrowed the number of respectable schools he could attend down to very little and the ones which would take him had extortionate entrance fees which Harry refused to pay out of his gringots vault.

Money had been an issue at first with his aunt and uncle refusing to pay him through school but he had already planned to convert his trust fund into pounds before his uncle had attempted to throw a fit so that issue was soon pushed aside. Out of the list of schools which he would pay for and could go to he finally entered himself into the BOARDMAN Institute of Reformation. The maddeningly smug grin on his uncle's face was enough to turn his stomach. Not that Harry minded the school much; he was very adaptable and would find a way of fitting in, it was mainly the feeling of his uncle still having influence on his life which had never been a good thing to start with. The BOARDMAN Institute of Reformation wasn't so bad in Harry's view. The education was the same as any other boarding school out there apart from the magical or super advanced places of course. It gave various extra courses and all the courses Harry had been studying so he wouldn't have to continue with a tutor. The classrooms and learning facilities were all up to date and useable if a little run down. The only part which made the school be awarded a place on the list of disreputable schools was the students it took in and the procedures taken to make sure they were secure. it hadn't been advertised for all to see but just reading the punishments and student facilities had proven to him why the school had such high security. There was apparently a camera in every room and corridor so that the security staff could watch them every where they went, even the lavatory. There were also ten feet high stone walls which had guards patrolling the perimeter so any desperate students there against there will, wouldn't attempt to climb the death trap. There were metal detectors in almost every doorway and bars on every window. For all intensive purposes the building could be called a jail. It looked like a jail, kept the students in like a jail and the pictures of the dinning hall made Harry assume they were fed like they were in a jail. But Harry could put up with that for the education and the chance that if it can keep criminal students in; it can keep pesky wizards out. The students were allowed to work at there own pace due to the safety hazards for the teachers to force some of the more reform needed students to work harder. But everything was there for those inclined to work hard for there education. Harry assumed it would be like living in a jungle whilst working on a project. You had to put up with the atrocious amenities and all the bugs but in the end you got the work done and the information you needed.

Harry chucked more clothes into his new suitcase which his uncle had relented in buying him after he had pointed out he couldn't very well show up with an old fashioned wooden trunk in toe. As the school didn't enforce a school uniform Harry had gone out mid-summer and had his first ever shopping spree. Not having had to shop for him self before he had been lost in the grand shopping centre. In the end he had had store assistants help him with much of his new wardrobe which he felt would work good enough. There was different kinds of jeans and bottoms shirts and t shirts different jackets, he had never had to dress himself so consciously before because most of his clothes looked bad no matter what, he just went with what they said looked good on him which appeared to be mostly dark colours though he could of told them that. He would never wear yellow unless forced. Packing shouldn't have taken long because Harry didn't have many things he wanted to take. The longest decision was how many magical possessions he should keep and how much he should just forget. There had been no trouble deciding he would keep his wand because he knew that he would eventually need it during the trouble he was bound to get in. Harry did want to get away from magic and all the bad it brought him, but his wand was one of the only reliable defences he had and he wasn't going to give that up. His school books had been dumped in the bin with the point that he now knew what was in his previous school books and it would be suspicious if any of the kleptomaniacs at his new school got hold of one of his books. In the end Harry decided to chuck all but his wand anything else would be defeating the objective of moving away form magic, sadly that also meant that he sent Hedwig to Hermione with his last owl letter he would ever write saying that he was handing over ownership of Hedwig to her.

Harry assumed Hedwig obeyed her last wish from her owner which was to not deliver him any more mail because he hadn't gotten any letters back from Hermione through owl mail. He wondered if she had spent too much time in the wizarding world to forget about normal mail or whether she was angry at him, but either way he hadn't heard form her since school let out. Harry and Ron never really got over their fight during the tri-wizard tournament and so Harry hadn't worried about informing the second youngest Weasley of his decision to leave Hogwarts, he would leave that up to Hermione. He did hope Hermione would eventually contact him, she had been his truest friend at Hogwarts and he didn't want to stop being friends because he moved schools, it would be a shame now that they had been through so much together. A few months ago Harry would have probably said the same to Ron but it seemed like his red haired friend had joined the overwhelming amount of wizards that felt the need to hurt Harry.

So this was it, he was really going to leave behind the wizarding world. He had been preparing himself not only educational wise but also emotionally every since it had really stuck to him that his parents had once walked the halls of Hogwarts and learned the secrets of magic. It hadn't truly settled in until his first year when Hermione had pointed out his dad photo in the trophy room for his Quidditch. But since then even more pieces of his parents memories seemed to be engrained into the very walls of Hogwarts and even though he had prepared as much as he could he still felt as if he was losing apart of them by leaving. But even at the major loss he felt it was not worth the battering his self had taken during his years there. Fond memories may have been made there for his parents but for him he could match almost every corridor with some form of emotional or physical trauma. Whether it had been the fights with Malfoy or some battle for his life with the defence against the dark arts teach or even Voldemort, Or if it had been the shunning by his peers for his Parstletounge ability or for being a tri-wizard competitor. He had to say his self worth, which had been dangerously low to start with from living with his relatives and being referred to as boy or freak every day, had taken blow after painful blow over his teenage years. He had read that your teenage years were supposed to be hard enough as they were with your raging hormones; dealing with the madness of the magical world on top was just too much for Harry.

Harry's cousin Dudley had found relentless fun in teasing Harry over the summer holidays saying he was a drop out just like his parents were (well his uncle had said they were anyway), that he was insane and that he was finally being sent to a school that could cope with the likes of him (insane people that was) and also Dudley seemed to revel in the fact that Harry would not be learning magic any more, this fact seemed to wipe his cousins memory of all the magic he may of already learnt. In short terms Dudley had become insufferable and Harry had spent many hours avoiding his cousin. Not that it was any burden on Harry as he felt he would have likely wanted to avoid his cousin anyhow who wants to spend time with an obnoxious whale.

Harry zipped up his suite case and lifted it so he wouldn't scratch his Aunt's floor with the edges. He was supposed to arrive at the school the day before it started, which was the next day, between 8am and 7pm once he got there he would be shown into his dormitory and all introductions and explanations would be made the next day which was dubbed as the trail day. It was not a real day of school and mostly filled up with sessions to explain expected conduct and how the school worked. It was also the first chance for the new students to mingle and simultaneously decide whether they wanted to make a last minute change of mind because they were not cut out to live with such colourful characters. Harry's uncle had decided that he would not rush for his ungrateful nephew nor would he be late and have those unworthy bums believe bad of him so his uncle had set out to get him there for five. Harry would have to take a train and a taxi to get there which would take two hours together so and his uncle needed to get Harry to the train station for quart to three. It was around one now and his uncle was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Boy! Get a move on, I'm not waiting the entire blasted day waiting for you to hurry up!" his uncle bellowed up the stairs and Harry could picture in his minds eye the visage that he would make, chins wobbling face turning a charming shade of puce has face crinkled in concentration on making his voice bellow in Harry's ears all the way up the stairs. Ah yes, there he was. Harry appeared at the top of the landing and watched that very same imagined visage thundering bellow him.

"I'm coming uncle" Harry spoke calmly, trying not to agitate his uncle though it seemed to be doing little good. Harry lugged his suite case down the stairs. The fact that it felt as if his arms were about to rip off wasn't testament to the fact that his arms were tooth-picks it was more because his suitcase was full of every piece of clothing or personal item, every thing that belonged to him had been stuffed into the very over packed suitcase. Or at least that's what he told him self. When Harry was half way down the staircase his uncle huffed and moved to get into the car. He would be having no help with his luggage of course. Not that Harry minded much. His thoughts were more fixed on what would happen now to worry about his arms dropping off. Or more likely what would happen tomorrow. He loaded his stuff into the boot and got into the back seat far away from his uncle and ignoring his dark mutterings. Harry's thoughts stuck to the next day. Not only would he be introduced to his school and get to see what a real jungle it was with fully fledged wild animals for students but also he wondered what the wizarding world would do when he didn't show up on the Hogwarts express with the rest of the students dressed in his Hogwarts robed. What would Professor Snapes face be when he only had Neville left to ridicule in potions?


End file.
